Subtle Jealousy: Epilogue
by issekiwa
Summary: Ok I was asked to do an epilogue on subtle jealousy, so bare with me because I’ve never written one before. So some reviews on it might be helpful ^_^


Ok I was asked to do an epilogue on subtle jealousy, so bare with me because I've never written one before. So some reviews on it might be helpful ^_^  
  
Subtle Jealousy: Epilogue  
  
Misty pondered while being carried back to the pokemon centre, Ash refusing to let her walk. She looked down at her blood stained clothes, and a wave of shock rushed over her. What had she done? Was it so bad that she couldn't even feel it anymore? Misty quickly put her hand to her stomach, searching for a slash or cut that would have produced such volumes of blood. Ash turned his head to her and smiled, and immediately all of her worries seemed to fade as her walked along smiling, and whistling to some off tune. However strange the situation was, Misty felt right at home, suddenly overcome with tiredness she fell asleep right there in his arms. Ash winced slightly as she'd given up carrying her own weight, but continued to carry his love back to the pokemon centre as if she were light as a feather.  
  
When Misty awoke, she was in lying down on a couch with Ash at her side, holding her hand with his other to her forehead. She had realised Ash was acting rather strangely lately, and thought it was about time to find out why. She took his hand off her head and sat up. She was about to speak when Ash put his finger on her lip, blushing she quickly looked down to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Don't speak Misty, you still need to rest." The he removed his finger and gently pushed her back down into a lying position.  
  
Misty lay there and began to speak, "I'm fine, really. I really want to talk to you right now, about what happened."  
  
"You mean you don't remember a thing?" Misty nodded in response, and Ash thought about how affectionate he was being to her and she didn't even remember what had happened. He suddenly began to blush and dropped her hand quickly.  
  
Misty looked down at his hand then back to his face and laughed, as she pulled back his hand to hers. Smiling she said, "I don't mind, really . . . I think it's nice. So go on, tell me what happened. It must have been pretty important I mean I was bleeding . . . or had been. My memory is blurred, All I remember is that I was writing a letter of some sort, and then I was in the jungle where we camped, and . . . well I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't was it?"  
  
Ash paused to collect his thoughts, trying to think of the best way to retell everything that had happened without disturbing Misty too much. He looked at her face, seeing how sweet and innocent she was staring up at him. He sighed, and decided he might as well tell her she deserved to know.  
  
Because Misty had slept so much through the day, the day was fading fast as Ash finished his story. Misty sat on the couch, puzzled and perplexed by what Ash had just told her. Finding it hard to accept all of the things she had just done. Ash came up and put his arm around her, and Misty smiled. Although she had found out she'd attempted to kill herself for Ash and Pikachu, and had actually succeeded, she also knew that Ash DID love her back, beating all the bad things that had happened hands down.  
  
Looking up at Ash, Misty giggled, jumped up and kissed him smack on the lips. At first Ash was a little taken back by what just happened, but liked it very much and kissed her back. Pikachu just covered his eyes and turned around in disgust. Looking outside they both saw that the sun was setting, so they ran out hand in hand to sit upon the hill and watch as the crimson reds, blazing oranges and sparkling pinks and purples streaked the skies as the sun sank slowly over the horizon.  
  
Ten years later, at that very same spot, Misty and Ash stood on the hill all dressed in white, with the sun setting slowly behind them. Only this time with a few more people, Professor Oak, Ash's mother, Misty's sisters, Brock and of course little Pikachu. Oh and the priest who was standing at the tip of the hill with an arch of white roses behind him.  
  
Ash looked at his beautiful bride, Her fiery red hair glowing in the suns last rays, tumbling down her shoulders in gentle locks complimented nicely by her pearly white dress. Her eyes a beautiful aqua blue, sparkling in the soft light of the afternoon. After all words had been said, the young couple lent forward and engaged in a kiss. Whether it was the magic of the sunset, or something else, the beauty of nature soared as gentle sparkles danced around the kissing couple. Hard to tell if it where the white of their clothes against the falling sun, but you could swear there was a white glow emanating behind them, holding the faint outline of a smiling old man.  
  
issekiwa 


End file.
